


The War Council

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, I Can't Believe That First Tag Exists--LOL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8229364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Lucina needed a war council. Cue Noire and Severa's surprise lesson. They did not disappoint.





	

Lucina awkwardly stared at Robyn as she sat between the tactician's legs, and suddenly Noire and Severa broke in.

"Blood and thunder!" Noire exclaimed, "You two are _such_ novices! Just listening to the silence outside your tent is unbearable!"

"Ah, what are you two doing here!?" Lucina cried, then they dropped their robes, "And dressed like..."

Severa rolled her eyes, blushing, "Noire wanted you two to watch and learn, so pay close attention to her demonstration."

Severa lay on the bed and Noire leaned over her, "Mortals, observe! Clit-ical hit!"

Suddenly several sparks flew from Noire's fingers, one of which slid into Severa, "Finger drive--lancer!"

Severa was already a screaming mess, and before the night ended, everyone found it pretty obvious Robyn would need to replace her, er, well-worn bed...and then Noire stood over Severa, legs diagonal from each other, and pressed her hips against Severa's, "It's not over until her legs are shaking!" Noire shouted, "Battering ram hips!"

 

After watching the intense--what could only be described as a battle--exchange between Severa and Noire in which neither party really lost, but Noire definitely won, and biding them goodnight, Robyn turned to Lucina and pulled her close, "That finger drive looked interesting."

Those were the last (coherent) words she spoke before passing out. Lucina cheeked her lover's pulse and breathing and lay down, admittedly smug as she looked at her hand, "I did this...ha, ha, well, Robyn, better not overwork yourself from now on."

"Oh, _come_ now," Robyn sighed, her hand on Lucina's hips, "don't channel Tharja while we're in bed, it just feels awkward."

 

Chrom waited at his desk for hours before Sumia walked in and handed Frederick a letter, "It's from Robyn!" she sang.

"Hm, what is this?" Chrom gave Frederick a look that said he didn't have to answer that as he took the letter.

_"Dear Chrom,_

_"I will not be able to attend the discussion today, but I should be back tomorrow. Don't worry, your daughter is taking great care of me,_

_"Your tactician, Robyn."_ Chrom set the letter down on the table and sighed.

"Well, it's your fault for rescheduling everything..." Sumia giggled.

Chrom sighed, "Well, it's not like she planned to be absent...did she?"

"Oh, maybe she had plans and there was a slight risk entailed?"

"Hmm, I can't think of anything that could possibly get between her and work."

Sumia fell to the floor, laughing.

"Gods, Sumia, those boots-" Chrom began, standing up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, ha, ha, I just need to collect myself!" Sumia stood up and walked away slowly, chuckling the whole time.

 

Meanwhile, neither Lucina nor Robyn could walk without falling like their messenger.

"I did not expect to feel so...paralyzed." Lucina sighed, Robyn's hand rubbing her thigh.

"Me neither...Naga must be laughing now, Chrom rescheduling the meeting, I'm just glad it's about our future strikes on Walhart's group." Robyn sighed, shoulder warm where Lucina was kissing her, "Ha, I wrote that you were taking care of me."

"Y-you did what?" Lucina blushed, mortified, "The implications-"

"Pfft, I had to reassure him I was okay...and you are taking great care of me." Robyn cooed, "Keeping me company until I'm better."

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah, the teaching scene if because Krugger and I said some things and he gave me this NSFW (but teh hail u're evn reeding, bruh?) link: http://lost-inaba.tumblr.com/post/150807875350/looking-for-the-artist-page-for-this   
> IN THE WORDS OF THOR, WE DRANK, FOUGHT, AND HE MADE HIS ANCESTORS PROUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And horny. :3


End file.
